older and wiser?
by Torri
Summary: the slayers have grown up. This came to me after the holidays and I may or may not continue it based on reviews. Trad couples ahead
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: 1) a renunciation of any claim to or connection with; 2) disavowal; 3) a statement made to save one's own ass.  
  
I do not own these characters (nor did I make up the above statement View Askew did) it is a work of fanfiction or fanfantasy take your pick, most of the characters appearing belong the slayers. And I stole an idea from Buffy ^_-  
  
  
  
Zelgadiss walked though the gardens barefoot, even after all these years he still reveled in being able to feel the grass on his feet. It was a beautiful day and a warm breeze caressed his face. He only just avoided stepping on a red rubber ball, did he have to lecture Gracia again on leaving her toys lying around?  
  
Although his hearing was not nearly as acute as it used to be he still heard the strangely familiar sound behind him.  
  
He turned to face it and almost fell over when he saw Xellos standing right behind him.  
  
"Why hello Zelgadiss! Or should I say prince Zelgadiss."  
  
Zelgadiss rolled his eyes.  
  
"Xellos-"  
  
"Oh you remember me?" he interrupted him "yes I'm exactly the way you remember me, although I see you've changed quite a bit since we last saw each other all those years ago, and I'm not just talking about age."  
  
Zelgadiss now stood just as tall as Xellos and he did wear the white and gold robes of Sailoon. Zelgadiss told him self he should have known Xellos would pop up in his life again… he wasn't that lucky.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Xellos?"  
  
"Can't a friend come and visit another friend?"  
  
"We were never 'friends'. And when ever you show up trouble usually isn't far behind."  
  
"So you finally found your cure." Xellos said conversationally  
  
"No thanks to you."  
  
"I don't think you would have appreciated my 'helping'." Said Xellos winking.  
  
Zelgadiss blushed very slightly in spite of himself.  
  
"So you knew what it was all along?"  
  
Xellos nodded smirking.  
  
"Finally loosened up eh?"  
  
"Who's this daddy?" the small voice came from a girl behind Xellos. She looked about 10 and had the large blue eyes of her mother, pale skin and at the moment had the no-nonsense expression of her dad. Her hair was a darker purple even then her fathers, which splayed out at the sides and a fringe, which almost fell over one eye. Gracia Del Greywoods Sailoon peered up at Xellos who snapped shut his eyes  
  
"Gracia come here."  
  
She went to her father who put a hand on her shoulder protectively.  
  
"Daddy? My heavens it's hard to believe. And named after the missing princess."  
  
"Err yes…" Yes Gracia, or Nahga, had shown up a year after Amelia daughter was born. It had been quite a shock for Zel to meet the woman his little girl was named after. But rather then take up her place in line for the throne she visited her sister and brother in-law in secret and had left to adventure again.  
  
"Mommy's looking for you dad." She said watching the man who her father obviously didn't like and looked far too happy-for-no-reason for her liking and there was something about his eyes (when she had seen them) that she didn't trust.  
  
"Yes Zelgadiss let's go see Amelia, I would like to talk to you both.  
  
  
  
Just to fill people in Xellos has been busy and not really keeping up with 'current events' so some surprises are in store, Lina and Gourry do have a kid who will (hopefully) be introduced in the next chapter. 


	2. visits

Warning, some Xel/Lina head  
  
[Visits are such fun and informative things^_^]  
  
Amelia sat down with Zelgadiss on the couch with Gracia insisting on sitting on her lap. Xellos sat opposite with a table occupied by tea biscuits. Apparently no one was hungry.  
  
"Well even though it is very nice to see you again Mr. Xellos, I'm afraid I must know, do you have any intention of telling us why you're here?"  
  
Xellos grinned inwardly, so she has matured… finally. Amelia now the Crown princess of Sailoon had grown up a lot, she was almost as tall as her husband and had let her hair grow out… slightly. She is no longer as naïve as she used to be either, I don't know weather this helps me or not. Xellos thought to himself.  
  
"Well my friends for once my reasons are not a secret, I come to you on a matter of great importance, you see-"  
  
Xellos was cut of by the doors of the room being thrown open.  
  
"Cookies!" yelled a child's voice and the next thing any one new a small girl was grabbing several cookies off the table and either eating them or saving them for later. Her long wavy blonde hair came to the small of her back and covered one eye which were genki red and was wearing a pint sized sorceress outfit  
  
"Terry! What are you doing here?" exclaimed a very surprised Amelia.  
  
Terry looked up as if just noticing other people in the room.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Zel, Hi Auntie Amelia! Surprise visit!" She said winking  
  
"Well it was a surprise alright." Muttered Zel  
  
Terry's eyes lit up seeing Gracia  
  
"Gracy! Come with me I have to show you something."  
  
"What? Terry wait!" yelled Garcia as she was half dragged out into the garden. "I wanted to hear…"  
  
Xellos had watched all this with his usual expression but his mask almost faltered when he saw Lina and Gourry in the doorway, well when he saw Lina anyway. Her glistening red locks were longer then ever, her features had matured, her eyes had softened a little and there was air of wisdom about her that one only gets with age, no matter how wise you are to start with. She, for one, had not grown as much as the others, though she was still taller then Xellos remembered her. Humans age so quickly…why didn't I check up on her?… What am I feeling? In the back of his mind he registered Gourry, he hadn't changed as much as the others though he had matured and he had gained a new sword, but it wasn't the sword of light so Xellos barely noticed. What he did notice however was how close the pair were… and Lina didn't seem to mind Gourrys arm around her.  
  
Suddenly it all clicked, the small child… it was theirs! Why hadn't he seen this coming? Why didn't I keep and eye one her? I've lost her… he realized.  
  
All this went though the Mazoku in the blink of an eye. Pull your self together you have a mission remember!  
  
"Hey Xellos, long time no see!" said Gourry  
  
"What are you doing here you crazy priest?" asked Lina friendlily  
  
"Mr. Xellos was just about to tell us." Said Amelia  
  
"He was?"  
  
"Yes you were, weren't you Xelloss?" said Zel  
  
"Eh hehehe."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"So you can cast a fire ball now, big whop."  
  
"What do mean 'big whop' did you see the damage I did with that?"  
  
"Yes, and I hope your allowance will cover it." Said Gracia dryly surveying the ashes that was part of the courtyard.  
  
With out warning there was a strange noise and suddenly a boy their age appeared in the middle of where the fireball had been facing away from them. He had spiky green hair held up by a black headband, he wore white trousers and a red shirt with a blue jacket He looked around then up and said  
  
"MOM! It happened again!"  
  
The two girls blinked  
  
"Hey where'd you come from?" asked Terry almost accusingly  
  
The boy turned his golden eyes to the girls "who are you two?"  
  
"That's a question we should ask you, this just so happens to be my friend here's kingdom, we could have you hanged for trespassing!"  
  
"Uh Terry, that is a bit extreme for trespassing."  
  
"Ha! You could never catch me! You little whusses!"  
  
"Who are you calling a whus?" said Terry, rolling up her sleeves  
  
"Um Terry?"  
  
"I'll show you what for!"  
  
"Oh yeah come and get it wench!"  
  
"Guys come on don't fight in the palace Mum and Dad will kill me! Not to mention Grandpa!"  
  
The green haired boy created a small ball of green energy and sent it flying at Terry who jumped out of the way, letting it sail by and totally destroy a pillar causing the room it was helping to hold up to collapse  
  
"Wow" said Terry "Look at that, that was neat! I gotta learn to do that! …Um Gracy? You ok?"  
  
Gracia was standing with her arm by her sides, hands clenched into fists, eyes shadowed by her bangs and shaking. Terry smartly backed away. The green haired boy laughed and looked pleased with himself. But that didn't last long as Gracia looked up, eyes burning, she back flipped up onto the ruble pointing at the boy.  
  
"You! It was one thing to appear unannounced into this peaceful kingdom, I was willing to see if your intentions were good… but then you attack my friend and destroy part of the palace!"  
  
The boy looked confused  
  
"Now I know your intent is unjust I am left with no choice! FISVAN RANK!"  
  
The boy never had a clue what hit him. Gracia stood over the unconscious intruder, panting. Terry poked him with a stick to prove he was really out cold  
  
"Gracy, you've been hanging around your granddad again haven't you?" Gracia put a hand behind her head and laughed sheepishly  
  
"It just seemed like the right thing to do^_^;"  
  
at that point the grown ups arrived  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are you two all right?"  
  
"Ek! Mum, Dad… erm… funny thing happened-"  
  
"This boy appeared out of thin air and attacked us!"  
  
"Well that isn't completely true." Terry stood on Gracias foot to shut her up. Their parents however were more concerned about the 'little' boy  
  
"Hey Lina." Said Zel "Is it just me or do you think this is…"  
  
"Mr. Valgaav?"  
  
"Yes, but I think it's just Val now Amelia." Said an unusually informative Xellos  
  
"I guess we should expect a visit from a certain Dragon priestess any time soon" said Lina  
  
And lo and behold in a flash of golden light a young blond woman in white robes appeared behind them all.  
  
"Oh my, Miss Lina! Has Val been acting up?"  
  
notes: well well well, I've finally got this done yey! Poor Xellos, lost the love of his life -_-. So what is Val doing here? Are the kids in big trouble? Will Xellos ever get to divulge his plans now that he finally feels like it? Or are we doomed to interruptions? (don't worry there is actually a plot around here somewhere…) Did you like? I've been waiting a while to get Vally-Kun in on this ^_^!  
  
Comments suggestions? They will be rewarded with ice-cream-cake the yummiest thingy in the world I.M.O.^_^  
  
Flames will be rewarded with a genki smile (those things can get scary after a while, trust me *shudder*) 


End file.
